Time After Time
by HarukaEndou
Summary: Time after time Kise keeps getting hurt until he has had enough of it.


Okay... hello again, people! This is just something I couldn't get out of my mind, so I decided to post it and get rid of it. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review!

* * *

The first time it happened was nearly six months after they had started dating. To tell the truth, Kise had never expected that something like this would happen. Yes, he knew his boyfriend was a complete moron, but he had never even suspected that Aomine could be so unconsidered when he was claiming that he loved Kise.

They had just finished having a shower together after mind blowing sex that left them both completely out of breath. The jokes they used to tease the other were innocent. Little, stupid things that were meant to keep the light mood. And it was working until the moment Aomine mentioned it.

Kise had just finished pulling up his jeans and now was in a process of taking out a new shirt from the wardrobe when Aomine said the words that hurt him the most. And for the first time they had started going out, he felt like he was sad.

"Oh, come on... I kissed Tetsu only once," he said it with a smile on his face. A joke, really. But Kise froze with the T-shirt in his hand and his back facing his lover. His eyes widened for a second. He liked Kuroko to the point where he considered the boy his friend (best friend in fact) but he had always been a little bit jelous of him. The relationship he and Aomine shared was something beyond Kise and that made the blond uneasy at times. Yet, he knew that Aomine belonged to him and him alone. But hearing that his lover and Kuroko had shared something so intimate in Kise's opinion such as kiss, made him feel so sad it was hard to believe. And it hurt him.

"Kise?" Aomine asked, oblivious to the blond's reaction. "Didn't you say you have a photo shoot today?" he looked at the clock and frowned. "You are going to be late."

Kise gripped the shirt tightly and gave his best in trying to keep his emotions in tact despite the pain in his chest. Why hadn't Aomine ever told him about this?

"It's fine," he muttered and slipped the shirt on. The model used all of his talent to mask the hurt in his tone, eyes and face. He quickly grabbed his wallet and keys and put on his leather jacket. "Let's go," he urged and walked to the door.

In the end, he fucked up his photo shoot since he was too distracted by what had happened earlier to actually manage to concentrate on doing his job properly. After six hours of doing nothing but crappy photos, he was sent back home with headache. Fortunately, the client he was currently working for was considerate enough to understand that Kise just needed some rest.

_**That's right. I am overreacting. I am tired and I take things too emotionally. Maybe I need to rest a little. Then I would be able to think everything thoroughly again.**_

On the next day he indeed felt better. Kise managed to finish his work with little effort. And he had just decided that Aomine kissing Kuroko was something he shouldn't dwell upon. He was so proud of himself that he practically skipped all the way to the courts where he had arranged a meeting with Aomine.

Only to find him teaching Kuroko how to shoot.

The blond stopped dead in his tracks, feeling pain invade his heart again. Why was Aomine standing so close to Kuroko? Why was he holding his arms like this? Why did he smile in the way Kise thought was only for him?

**_Stupid... He is teaching Kurokocchi how to shoot. Of course he would stay close. And he is playing basketball. It is only natural to smile like this_**.

He tried to convince himself that everything was fine. And for a moment he really succeeded.

The second time was on Kise's birthday. They had agreed to spend it together, just the two of them as Kise wanted some time alone with his lover. Lately, all they had time for was to meet for a quick shag and then go to school or work... And never spend just a few hours hanging around.

So, yes, Kise was excited to finally have some private time with his boyfriend. He had even gone as far as to take a few days off.

The model was in the kitchen, finishing the birthday cake he had made for himself when the phone rang.

He reached out for it and put the mobile to his ear, not really bothering to look at the screen.

"Aominechhi!" he said in excitement and put the last strawberry on the cake. Good, Aomine was going to like it. "I hope you aren't going to be late!"

"Ah, Kise," the model stopped his work and frowned. He knew that tone. "Actually, I wouldn't be able to come tonight, sorry."

Something clenched in Kise's abdomen.

"But you promised!" He protested, not really caring that he sounded like a child.

"Stop being so immature, I have an arrangement with Tetsu to help him practice his shooting, so I wouldn't be able to come."

Kise gripped the spoon in his hand and closed his eyes. He was not going to cry.

"You know what day is today, right?" He asked quietly, refusing to let the anger and pain take over his actions.

"I told you I am sorry!" exclaimed Aomine impatiently. "It's just a game between our and the American national team. We could watch it together later."

Kise's vision blurred and he forced himself to mutter a "yeah" before he hit the red button. He stared at the cell phone for a second, wondering that it was a joke. Aomine wouldn't forget his birthday, would he?

No, there was no way, Kise convinced himself and put the phone down, certain that it was just a game. He was sure that Aomine was preparing a surprise for him, so he had to act like he wasn't going to come.

With that in mind, Kise quickly cleaned up the kitchen and went to the living room to watch some TV until Aomine appeared.

Kise fell asleep while watching a stupid ad about some underwear. The dark haired boy didn't come that night.

After that there were countless times when Aomine would forget about Kise and go somewhere with Tetsu. Again. And again. Kise had even tried to confront him, to make him understand that he was getting tired of being in the second place. That he needed Aomine more than he needed air. And yet the dark haired boy brushed aside all of Kise's words every time the blond tried to get something through.

It took Kise more than a year to make the decision.

"Aah, 'minechhi..." he moaned and arched his back, letting Aomine have better access to his groin. God, it was driving him crazy the way his lover used his sinful mouth on him. He knew exactly where and when to lick, suck and even bite in order to make Kise see blinding white.

Aomine grinned and sucked a little harder one more time before moving away. He licked his glistering lips and smirked down at Kise, who was still trying to regain his composure.

The blond was absolutely naked. His clothes had come off long ago and now were lying somewhere on the bedroom floor. His golden locks were fanned around his face like a halo, his beautiful face was flushed, his eyes partly covered by the lids and more than a little bit dazed. Kise was panting so hard and whimpering so lowly that Aomine was sure he was near his limit.

The dark haired boy pulled back and quickly stripped off his shirt. Then undid his belt and kicked off his jeans. He was so aroused that he didn't even see the tears in Kise's eyes as the blond was staring at him. He didn't even see the sadness. Or the pain. Or hear the silent prayer.

_**Don't let me go, Aominecchi.**_

His legs were lifted up onto Aomine's shoulder and Kise closed his eyes, getting ready for the slight pain that was always there whenever they had sex. The tanned boy put himself in front of Kise's hole and pushed inside slowly, hissing at how tight the blond's body was even after more that a year of having regular sex. His head fell back and he groaned. The pleasure was so much that it made him lose his mind.

"Kise..." he moaned and pulled back a little before slamming forward again.

Kise winced in pain and bit his lower lip to silence his own scream.

"Kise..."

His hips were lifted a little, the angle slightly changed and the model threw his head back, his mouth opened in a soundless scream. His prostate was hit at the most power and that made his mind go blank. All he could hear, smell and feel was Aomine.

The thrusts continued, getting faster, harder, stronger, and deeper even and both of them seemed to get lost in the pleasure they received. Aomine was staring down at Kise's flushed face, getting more and more aroused by every second. He couldn't possibly believe that Kise belonged to him and him alone.

With this in mind, the dark haired boy slowed down the pace and sneaked his arms around his lover, pulling him closer. The intense sex turned into something gentler. The consuming passion transformed into soft aching for the closeness of the other.

Kise look at his lover surprised that things had changed so suddenly and he froze. The look on Aomine's face was so gentle, so loving that it made him feel his heart clench inside his chest. The dark haired boy smiled and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

"I love you," muttered Aomine when he saw the surprise on his face. "So much..."

Kise's back arched at that moment and he came. The orgasm took him by surprise. The pleasure wave invaded his mind, crashed his sanity, wiped off his coherence.

Aomine wasn't far behind as he pushed inside one more time and moaned lowly as he came inside his lover.

Both of them lied panting on the bed. Their minds were clouded, their bodies too heavy because of the tiredness. Somehow Aomine managed to pull the covers above them both and then hugged the blond close before falling asleep.

The next morning, when he woke up, he was surprised to find the bed empty and cold. Puzzled, Aomine groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Kise!" he called out but there was no reply. Confused, Aomine pushed the blanket aside and made his way to the kitchen. Kise wasn't there. He wasn't in the living room, not in the bathroom... Aomine shrugged, thinking that maybe the blond had gone out to buy something for breakfast. He had just decided to go back to the bed and wait for Kise to come back when he saw the photo. The frame was put down face first on the table.

It was a picture of Kise and him.

Feeling panic take over, Aomine rushed to the bedroom and swung the wardrobe's door open. Half of the clothes were gone. He opened the drawers. Kise's underwear was missing.

Aomine stared at the empty space, trying to assimilate what was happening.

Kise was gone.


End file.
